


Banishing The Gloom

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Flowers, Loneliness, M/M, Rain, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s feeling gloomy because Dee’s on an undercover assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishing The Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for the prompt ‘Gold/Golden’, but it got away frim me a bit and ended up as more of a ficlet. Set after the manga.

The golden yellow of the sunflowers seemed to glow against the grey of the overcast sky as raindrops rolled ceaselessly down the windowpane. They provided the only spot of brightness in an otherwise thoroughly gloomy day. The buds had been swelling steadily for days and despite the lack of sunlight, had chosen today to unfurl their petals. Ryo chose to see that as a good omen.

He’d been tending them carefully every day, making sure the earth they were planted in was always moist without being wet. They’d been a gift from Dee, just before his partner and lover had started an undercover assignment two weeks earlier. 

“A little something so you don’t forget me,” he’d said, and Ryo had shaken his head.

“As if I could. Just please be careful; I want you back safe.”

“I promise.”

The two men hadn’t seen or spoken with each other since because that could have put the whole sensitive operation in jeopardy. Just to make matters worse, Ryo didn’t even know what was happening or how long the assignment might continue. It had nothing to do with the 27th precinct; vice had simply needed to use someone from outside their department, a fresh face who wouldn’t be recognised by anyone he might run into. Dee had been the ideal candidate.

Ryo couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so lonely and isolated. Since he and Dee had become a couple, and even before, he’d grown accustomed to having the loud, brash New Yorker around. Without Dee, his apartment seemed too empty and somehow colorless except for the sunflowers. Even his mood was as grey and gloomy as the world outside his bedroom window. He felt like he’d been walking around under his own little cloud for the last couple of weeks.

He was broken out of his musings by loud knocking on his front door, and with a heavy sigh, he crawled off the bed and made his way into the living room to see who it was. Probably the pizza he’d ordered a while ago. He hadn’t been in the mood to cook, especially as Bikky was at a sleepover. Cooking for one just made him feel even more depressed.

Opening the door, the first thing Ryo noticed was the enticing aroma of freshly made pizza; the second was the identity of the delivery guy.

“Dee? What’re you doing here?” An incredulous smile lit Ryo’s face

“Surprise! Assignment’s over, as of this afternoon. We got the guy, so as soon as they said I was done, I was outta there. Ran into the pizza delivery guy outside and figured I could save him the trouble of climbing all those stairs. Hope there’s enough here for two!”

“If there isn’t I’m sure I can fix us something else.” Ryo practically dragged Dee inside, shutting the door behind him and leaning in for a kiss. “I missed you like crazy.”

“Missed you too, baby.” Dee wrapped his free arm around Ryo, holding him close while still managing to precariously balance the pizza on his other hand. “I haven’t even been back to my place, I came straight here. I just really needed to see you.”

“I’m glad,” Ryo replied, smiling at Dee. Even though it was still pouring with rain outside, in the little apartment it seemed as if the sun had come out; Dee had brought all the color back into his world.

The End


End file.
